La vie de couple
by Schizoid-Moon
Summary: La vie de couple, c'est meugnon. Shiki et Ichijou, ils sont meugnon. Alors la vie de couple de Shiki et Ichijou, c'est forcément trop meugnon. Petites histoires mignonnes guimauve sur le brun à l'air endormi et le grand blond branché sur une pile électrique.


**Disclaimer **: Les-personnages-ne-m'appartiennent-pas-et-sont-l'œ uvre-de-Matsuri-Hino. Je-ne-tire-aucun-profit-de-ceux-ci.

**Warning **: Shonen-ai, comme d'habitude. Ichijou x Shiki, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Pas vraiment une véritable histoire, plusieurs petites situations avec des paroles.

Je me mourrais mignonnité toute seule devant ma feuille.

**Rated **: K+ à tendance T. On va dire T. Juste pour un passage, quoi. (V3V) Gotcha !

**Résumé** : OS très court et très mignon.

La vie de couple, c'est meugnon. Shiki et Ichijou, ils sont meugnons. Donc la vie de couple de Shiki et Ichijou, c'est deux fois plus meugnon.

EDIT : DÉSOLÉE DÉSOLÉE DÉSOLÉE ! Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que mon logiciel de traitement de texte avait supprimé une partie de l'histoire !

BOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, JE SUIS DÉSOLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉEE ! Mais j'ai réparé de mal. Normalement.

* * *

**Crème.**

- Kyah, ils sont trop bons, ces petits gâteaux !

- …

- Tiens, Shiki-kun ! Goûte-s'en un !

- …

Shiki mord doucement dans le macaron et laa crème gicle sur les doigts d'Ichijou.

- Aah, tu m'en as mis partout...

- Pardon.

Senri prend doucement la main du blond dans la sienne et porte l'index plein de crème à sa bouche.

- … **°rougit°**

- … **°lèche le doigt et en profite pour mordiller un peu la peau***

- …

- …

- …

Takuma sent les bouffées de chaleur lui monter aux joues, puis il saute au cou de Senri en piaillant son nom. Le brun perd l'équilibre et tombe à la renverse.

- Senriii !

Assis sur le torse du mannequin, il profite du fait qu'il soit allongé dans l'herbe pour l'embrasser.

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.

* * *

**Shampooing.**

- Ichijou-san ?

- Oui, Shiki-kun ?

- C'est quoi ça ?

Il brandit une bouteille de shampooing rose.

- C'est mon shampooing.

- J'ai vu. « Nacre et Fleur de Cerisier » ?

- Oui.

- « Redonne de l'éclat aux cheveux ternes » ?!

- °**hoche la tête**°

- Tu trouves tes cheveux _ternes_ ?

- Oui.

- Ils sont très beaux, tes cheveux. Ils ont la couleur de l'or.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Merciii...

- Mais quand même, c'est un shampooing pour fille.

- C'est pas marqué dessus.

- « Fleur de Cerisier », c'est très féminin.

- J'aime bien, l'odeur des fleurs de cerisier !

Senri soupira bruyamment.

- Tu fais comme tu veux...

Et il alla remettre le flacon de shampooing sur le rebord de la baignoire.

_Plus tard, après que Takuma soit passé à la douche._

Shiki, baillant, se dirige vers son lit. Il passe à côté de celui d'Ichijou.

- …

Il s'en approche. Il s'agenouille sur le matelas, puis se laisse tomber, la tête dans l'oreiller. Il inspira à grande bouffées l'odeur de son ami déposée sur la taie.

- … Ça sent bon.

Il frotta sa tête contre l'oreiller, comme un chaton.

- … Ça sent la fleur de cerisier.

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.

* * *

**L'eau chaude.**

- Shiki-san ?

- Oui, Ichijou-san ?

- On n'a plus d'eau chaude pour le bain !

- Ah, c'est que des plombiers sont en train de réparer la chaudière, alors on ne peux faire couler l'eau qu'une fois, aujourd'hui.

- Ah ? Bon. Vas-y, alors.

- Non, vas-y. Je peux attendre demain.

- Tu as ton photoshoot, ce soir.

- Tu as ton bal, ce soir.

- …

Ils soupirent de concert.

- Shiki-san, j'ai une idée, et si on prenait notre bain ensemble ?

- Hein ?

- Allez !

Sur ce, il le tira par la manche et l'emmena dans la salle de bain.

_Plus tard_

- Attends, vas-y !

- Toi d'abord, je pourrais me mettre comme ça, là.

- Hm.

- …

- Ah ! Enlève ta main de là !

- Oups ! Pardon ! Mais sinon je vais glisser !

- Ben raccroche-toi au bord ! Mais ôte ta main de près de mon...

- J'ai compris ! … Là, ça va !

- Ouais.

- Tiens, du shampooing.

- Aïe ! Mes yeux ! Ichijou-san, ça pique !

- Ah, Shiki-san est une chochotte ! Là, voilà l'eau.

- Merci.

- Voilà...

- Je peux te frotter le dos ?

- Tiens, la brosse.

- Tourne-toi.

- Je suis serré... Là, ça va, tu as la place ?

- Oui, oui.

- …

- …

- Hi... Hihi... Hihihihi ! Ça chatouille !

- Ah, tais-toi ! Arrête de bouger !

- Shikihihihihi, ça me chatouille vraiment trop !

- Du calme ! Ah, tu m'éclabousses !

- Aah...

- Ça va, tu t'es calmé ? Bon. Et pour la troisième fois, enlève ta main de là.

- Ah oui, pardon.

- Tu le fais exprès, hein.

- Ben...

- Ichijou.

- … Ouais.

- Pervers.

- Je t'aime.

- Ah, c'est traître.

- Tu m'embrasses ?

- T'es plein de savon.

- Alors gratte-moi le ventre.

- Tu n'es pas un chat.

- Nyaa ?

- N'en profite pas.

- Tu me fais un groooos câlin ?

- Et ne fais pas ces yeux-là.

- C'est mon arme secrète. Tu ne veux pas arrêter de me donner des ordres ?

- Non.

- Méchant Shiki.

- …

- …

- Je t'aime, idiot.

- Tu l'avoues !

- Tu le savais. Idiot.

- Mmh...

-…

- …

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'enlever ta main de là.

- L'eau a refroidi.

- Ah, c'est malin.

- Bon, on sort ?

- Je suis bien, là.

- Bon, alors je reste.

- Ha.

- Je peux te savonner le dos, Shikiiii ?

- Si tu veux.

- Chouette !

- ...

- ...

- C'est pas le dos, ça.

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.

* * *

**La fatigue**

- Shiki-san ?

- Mnmh...

- Tu dors ?

- Dor**mais**.

- Ah, je t'ai réveillé ?

- Un peu, oui.

- Ah, pardon.

- Mmmnmnh...

- ... On doit aller en cours.

- Fatigué.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Je reste au lit aujourd'hui.

- Tu es malade ?

- Non, non. Préviens le _Président Kuran_.

- C'est quoi ce ton sarcastique que tu viens d'utiliser ?

- Je n'ai utilisé aucun ton sarcastique.

- Bien sûûûr...

- ...

- ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

- Je vais rester avec toi.

- Oh.

- Ça ne te fais pas plaisir ?

- Je trouve ça étrange de ta part, c'est tout.

- De quoi ?

- De rester au lit avec moi alors que Kuran compte sur toi...

- Il pourra bien se débrouiller seul.

- Ha...

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

- Rien, rien. Mais en t'écoutant j'ai l'impression que tu parles d'un enfant.

- Oui. Kaname est encore un enfant.

- Un enfant arrogant.

- Oui.

- Tu ne prends pas sa défense ?

- Non. Tu as totalement raison.

- C'est ton amour pour moi qui te fais dire ça ?

- Non, je suis sincère.

- ...

- Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je ne t'aime pas !

- Je l'attendais, celle-là...

- Jaloux ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Hi, hi... Rien Shiki-kun. Rien.

- ...

- ...

- … C'était quoi, ça ?

- Ben, un baiser.

- Si tu m'embrasses, fais-le correctement !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Fous-y ta langue, fous-y ton souffle quitte à voler le mien, _fous-y ton âme_ même ! Donne-moi l'impression que tu vas me bondir dessus, et me faire l'amour ici tout de suite !

- …

- …

- … La subtilité ?

- Connais pas.

- Je me disais aussi...

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.

* * *

.iITIi..iITIi..iITIi..iITIi..iITIi..iITIi..iITIi.. iITIi.

_C'est très court, c'est très mignon aussi._

_Je suis en train de faire une suite, mais je sais pas si je vais la poster._

_Je bosse aussi sur la suite de "Pronom Possessif", mais je bloque._

_Et désolée d'être aussi peu présente, les dessins pour mon deviantart sont longs à colorier (T/\T)._

.iITIi..iITIi..iITIi..iITIi..iITIi..iITIi..iITIi.. iITIi.

* * *

_Voinà, gne poste d'autres petits "épisodes" de la vie trépidante de nos deux tourtereaux._

_**Attention ! OOC à l'horizon !**_

* * *

**Le jeu du Pocky.**

_**Pour plus de lisibilité, les paroles prononcées par Rima seront en **__italique__**.**_

- Ohayo Shiki-kun ! Ah ! Ohayo, Toya-chan.

_- Mh. Ohayo._

- Mmh'hayo Ichijou.

- Shiki, tu dors ?

- Comme d'habitude, Ichijou.

- Rima, tu permets que je m'installe là ?

- Ah... Oui.

- °**se glisse subtilement entre Senri et Rima**° Vous faisiez quoi ?

- On mangeait des Pockys.

- C'est vrai ?

- …

- Comme d'habitude, hein, mon Shiki ?

- _Euh... Je veux pas paraître indiscrète, mais... « Mon » Shiki ?_

- Tout-à-fait, « comme d'habitude », Ichijou.

- … _Vous m'écoutez ?_

- Ça doit être amusant pour que vous ne fassiez que ça à longueur de journée.

- _Non. Bon._

- Non, mais ça occupe. °**pioche dans le paquet de Pocky et porte un biscuit à sa bouche**°

- …

- … _Bien._

- **°cronch, cronch**°

- Je peux ?

- °**hoche la tête°**

- Chouette ! °**croque le Pocky du brun°**

- … Tu me défies ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- … Mh.

- … _Ah..._

- °**croque°**

- **°croque°**

- **°croque°**

- **°croque°**

- … Mmh... °**croque°**

- Hihi ! °**croque°**

- **°croque°**

- … °**n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres°**

- … J'ai le droit de m'avouer vaincu ?

- Non !

- Pfuu... °**croque°**

- **°croque°**

- … Bon. °**embrasse°**

**Ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard choqué de Rima. Puis, ils laissèrent libre cours à leur instinct d'amants et commençaient à se faire des caresses quand la jeune fille se leva.**

- … _Ex-Excusez-moi..._

- ?

- … °**la regarde s'éloigner°**

- On l'a choquée, tu crois ?

- C'est pas plus mal, non ?

- °**rit° **Pas plus mal pour nous, Senri. Effectivement.

**La jeune fille tituba jusqu'aux toilettes où elle s'enferma à clé.**

- … _Ils. Sont. Gays._

**Passant sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte, ****elle leur jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser sans se préoccuper d'elle.**

- … _Au moins ils ont l'air heureux._

**Elle allait sortir, soulagée, quand elle s'arrêta net.**

- … _Gays... Heureux... « Gais »... « Heureux »..._

**Elle se gifla.**

- _Oh mon Dieu..._

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.

* * *

**Cause toujours, tu ne ****m'intéresse pas.**

_**Pour plus de lisibilité, les paroles prononcées par Kaname seront en **__italique__**.**_

- _Ichijou, tu crois qu'il me croira si je lui dis ?_

- Il va bien falloir te jeter à l'eau un moment ou un autre si tu ne veux pas de votre relation stagne.

- _Je sais, je le sais bien... Mais comme il me déteste franchement, je suis sûr à 99 % de me faire jeter !_

- Tu risques quoi d'autre, Kaname ?

- _Oui mais j'ai peur..._

- Oh, je t'en prie...

- _Ça fait mal de se faire briser le cœur, Ichijou..._

- Probablement...

- _Tu ne t'es jamais fait rejeter ?_

- °**jette un coup d'œil tendre à Shiki endormi sur son épaule comme à son habitude° **Non. Peut-être que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance...

_- Peut-être._

- …

- _Vous avez l'air très heureux ensemble._

- Nous le sommes.

- _Je t'envie._

- De quoi ?

- _D'être aimé par la personne que tu aimes._

- C'est à la portée de tout le monde.

- _Mais pas de moi._

- Kaname... Si tu te prenais en main deux minutes, tu te remuerais vite fait et tu lui déclarerais ta flamme !

- _Sans doute, oui... _

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- … _Qu'il fasse le premier pas._

- Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit il y a deux secondes ?!

- _Je ne serais pas capable de me prendre en main, Ichijou._

- Et ben ?! Où est passé le Grand Kuran, l'Ancêtre Fondateur ?! Ce cacherait-il sous les traits d'un adolescent fleur-bleue comme il en existe des millions ?! Bon sang, Kaname ! Je ne te reconnais plus !

- _Je ne me reconnais pas moi-même._

- L'amour t'a transformé à se point-là ?

- _Il faut croire._

- °**soupire**° Écoute, Kaname. Si tu ne te dépêches pas, quelqu'un d'autre va avoir raison de ton joli-cœur. Probablement une fille, une humaine, qui plus est. Je suppose que tu souhaites éviter toute altercation avec l'une de ses groupies ?

- _Il vaudrait mieux, en effet._

- Alors tu te magnes, tu remues le train et tu vas le trouver. Sinon, tu vas passer à côté de quelque chose comme ça !

**Il posa un regard doux sur Senri, qui remua un peu pour s'accrocher comme un enfant à la manche de Takuma. Le brun murmura le nom de son namoureux qui sourit béatement. **

- … _Effectivement. Ce serait bête._

- Tu vois ! Alors tu te grouilles ! °**jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre°** Ha, ben tiens, il est là ton namoureux !

- °**se penche à la fenêtre, visiblement très très très intéressé°**_Oui... °_**prend une profonde inspiration° **_Allez, j'y vais !_

**Et il s'éclipsa.**

- … **°ouvre lentement les yeux° **Il est parti ?

- Oui, mon Shiki.

- Enfin. Il commençait à être envahissant.

- Il avait besoin de conseils...

- Certes.°**enroule ses bras autour du cou d'Ichijou° **En attendant, on a pris du retard.

- En quoi ?

- …

- …

- °**petit regard en coin°** À ton avis ?

- Euh...

- Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, je ne suis pas doué pour ça. Mais par contre... °**se penche sur la poitrine du blond en déboutonnant un peu sa chemise°**

- Ah ! Oui, je vois maintenant !

- °**relève la tête°** C'est bien. Tu me laisses continuer mon travail ?

- °**petit regard lubrique° **Ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour faire ce genre de chose, Shiki... Les chambre sont faites pour ça !

- La flemme de grimper tout là-haut. Et puis, ici, c'est bien aussi, non ?

- Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir !

- Et alors ? Ça rend la chose encore plus excitante.

- …

- …

- °**scrute les alentours° **… Tu as raison.

- °**lui bondit dessus° **Alors à l'assaut !

- GYAH !

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.

* * *

**La petite histoire bonus**

_**Pour plus de lisibilité, les paroles prononcées par Kaname seront en **__italique__**.**_

- Nnh... Haa... Ah ! Shiki !

- Ichijou... °**embrasse°**

- A-Ah ! G-gyaaahhh... ! Mondieuquec'estbon... En-encore !

***BOUM-BOUM-BOUM !***

- Hein ?

- Que... ? °**chuchote° **Shiki, arrête.

- °**se cache sous les couvertures°**

- **°le rejoint° **Hum-hum... Oui ?

***la porte s'entrouvre sur un Kaname un peu gêné***

- _Dites, excusez-moi, mais vous pourriez faire un peu moins de bruit ? Zero et moi n'arrivons plus à nous entendre penser._

- Ah... Oui. Pardon, Kaname.

- _Il n'y a pas de mal, Ichijou._

***il ressort***

- … Il n'a même pas honte de nous interrompre comme ça en pleine action, hein ?!

- Shiki, il avait raison... J'ai crié un peu fort.

- °**lui bondit dessus° **Raison de plus pour continuer, si tu aimes autant.

- Mais tout le pavillon va profiter de nos ébats !

- Au pire, ça les excitera au mieux, ça leur donnera des idées ! À l'assaut !

- KYAH, SHIKI !

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.

* * *

**La deuxième petite histoire bonus**

_**Pour plus de lisibilité, les paroles prononcées par Kaname et Zero seront en**__italique._

- _K-Kaanameee ! Haa... Haa... Dou-doucement, ça... AH !_

- _Zero... Détends-toi, et tout ira bien, je te le promets..._

- _Nnnh... Haa !_

- ...

- … Et bien et bien ! °**caresse le dos de Shiki allongé, exténué par... ses activités ****hm-hm****°**

- Ils en font du bruit, à côté.

***SBUM !***

- Ça, c'est Zero qui a cogné le mur.

- Et Kaname qui a cogné sa pros...

- Tout à fait.

- °**soupire°**

- C'est drôle de voir à quel point Zero ressemble, par la voix et les expressions qu'il utilise, si peu à lui-même quand il fait l'amour. Il a l'air complètement soumis alors qu'il est pas du genre à se laisser faire. J'ai l'impression que c'est quelqu'un d'autre.

- Son frère...

- SHI-KI !

- _Kana-KAnamee ! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps si tu fais ça !_

_- Faire quoi ?_

- _Faire ç-AH !_

- _Oh... On dirait bien que j'ai touché un point sensible..._

- _Sans rire... Nngh..._

- Et bien et bien ! Kaname n'a pas l'air d'être un tendre !

- Ils ne pourraient pas se taire, non ?

- °**se moque gentiment° **Shiki, ils peuvent bien faire ça. Après ce qu'ils ont dut enduré de notre part...

- Peut-être. Mais Zero crie plus que nous deux réunis.

- C'est sa première fois, c'est normal.

- ... Mmmhouais. Effectivement. Ça n'était pas la nôtre...

- C'était la combientième, d'ailleurs ?

- Dix-neuvième.

- Dix-neuvième ?! Bon sang ! Ça fait beaucoup, quand même.

- Nous sommes de vrais lapins fornicateurs.

- °**lui assène une tape sur la tête° **Shiki ! C'est vulgaire !

- Ben quoi.

- °**soupire° °sourit° **Tu as peut-être raison, Senri...

- 'videmment que j'ai raison.

- Hi, hi.

- …

- …

- …

- … Mon lapin ?

- °**se redresse° **Moui ?

- °**se penche au-dessus de lui avec un petit sourire lubrique° **Tu me montres comment tu forniques bien ?

- °**rit**° Et après, tu me dis vulgaire... °**fait basculer Takuma en se positionnant au-dessus de lui°**

.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo.

* * *

_..._

_C'é-tait_

_**GLORIEUX** !_

_Pisse and Love les enfants, et surtout n'oubliez pas que tricher, c'est maaal._

* * *

.iITIi..iITIi..iITIi..iITIi..iITIi..iITIi..iITIi.. iITIi.


End file.
